


It’s Just Popcorn

by locked_prism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locked_prism/pseuds/locked_prism
Summary: Adam is missing a lot from the 10 years in hell.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	It’s Just Popcorn

When they got out of hell Adam knew he had a lot of stuff to catch up on. 10 years worth of it in fact. Michael hasn’t even seen anything before that. 

Adam eventually got settled in and he wanted to relax. He has nothing else to do after all. Michael came out and sat next to him on the bed, “What are we doing?” He asked. 

“Movie marathon?” Adam suggests. 

Michael gives him a questioning look, “I’m missing 10 years worth of movies, Michael. And you should see them too.” 

“Fine, I suppose we can have this ‘movie marathon.’”

“Great! But first we need snacks and drinks,” Adam says, “mind working your magic?” Michael simply snaps his fingers, making a bunch of sweets appear. Adam gives him a soft smile and reaches for a bowl of popcorn, tossing some in his mouth. 

Adam gets up to turn on the tv and pick a movie, “let’s start with Disney. Disney owns everything,” Adam laughs. He puts on the movie and goes back to sit next to Michael. 

He brings a blanket on top of both of them and snuggles up against him. Michael puts an arm around Adam and picks up some popcorn, inspecting it. Adam looks up to him and laughs, “It’s just popcorn.” 

Michael takes a nibble. He shifts his eyes and tentatively takes another bite. Adam smirks, knowing he likes it. He hands the bowl to him and grabs some nachos instead. 

“Shh, the movie is starting.”

“I didn’t even say anything.” 

Adam shushes him and Michael rolls his eyes but keeps quiet. 

They watch a good handful of movies and Michael finds himself enjoying them. He doesn’t notice right away but Adam falls asleep in the middle of one. He only notices at the end when Adam doesn’t put on the next, only staying snuggled up against him. 

Michael looks down fondly and carefully gets up, not wanting to wake him. He turns off the tv and cleans up all the sweets. He carefully lifts the blanket back up and slides in next to Adam. He holds him close and eventually drifts off to sleep as well. 

They will continue their marathon once they awake, he supposes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is always welcome and feedback is appreciated.


End file.
